User blog:Mastermona./Amazing Hood! ;))
Championship League hood is looking for new members! You have to read this ;)) $~WHEAT HAY~$ Welcome everyone! We are happy to announce, that we are looking for new members for our team. Or scratch that- new friends ;) Firstly, little about us: We are players from all over the world, english speaking, fun to be around We looove to chat- about everything and nothing- our speciality ;P Even though we care about good atmosphere in our hood, equally important are derby for us-we all are derby addict, when opt in 9 tasks 310+ points are a must. 10th task is optional. And that would be all about the rules. We always try to go for gold- so if there is a tough run, it would be deeply appreciated if you would do the 10th, but we do not put pressure- your diamonds, your decision ;) Our age range is from 23 up to 44 years old- although sometimes everyone behaves like they are 17 again we are looking for players of age 21+. Why? Cause even though this is a game, there is a responsibility of competing in derby,one failed task hurts us all. And the other reason- we love to joke around, and some of those jokes should probably be rated "R"... ;> We are extremely generous group. you need 20 bolts or 60 bars? It can be done in minutes. Most of us are done with land expansion, so there is no problem with lem in our hood either. BUT- we do not want to be used. Our good nature will be limited (not concerning derby tasks) during the first week when you join- this is always a trial week. Seems harsh? You won't think that when you come check us out, well oiled machine, no request stay unfulfilled, races to fill up each other boats, plenty sales, people bored when no one needs help. Sometimes one day is enough to end the trail week, when we see a good fit for our hood ;> Are you afraid to speak up when you need help with the task or you just like to do your tasks without getting into any discussion on chat? Then you should look for other hood ;> We are looking for derby-oriented, chatty, chilled people, who would like to spend great time on Hay Day, without any drama 'If you feel like this hood is something that you have been looking for, don't hesitate to join. ' For any questions you can write a pm here, or kik me: mastermona. (with the dot in the end). Our hood name: $~WHEAT HAY~$ yellow goat on red background Tag: #9UU8YLVJ Players are from 55th up to 112th lvl, so all needs can be met :) And the last thing: we won't accept anyone 5h or less to the derby. We need to have some time to get to know each other and to be sure that new person won't fail any task. Minimum lvl: 50. If you like our idea of spending time on HD- visit us as soon as you can! Time is running... ;> If not- best of luck to all of you! Keep calm and keep farming! Category:Blog posts